Possession
by 5-cent-princess
Summary: After being rejected by Mizuki again, Nakatsu goes back to his dorm to find Kayashima in an interesting predicament. Naka/Kaya Rated for future chapters. Please review! I'm quite shy about writing, so encouragement is very appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Possession

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** Hanazakari to Kimitachi e

**Pairing:** Nakatsu Shuichi x Kayashima Taiki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything mentioned in this story! Just playing with someone else's toys.

**Note:** This is mostly manga, but I love the drama personalities so much, so if there's a little attitude or school/dorm layout swap, it's probably just that.

**Chapter 1**

Nakatsu sighed as he walked down the quiet hallway, back to his dorm room. He'd obviously chosen the wrong time to confess to Mizuki. Again... He wasn't even really confessing, he'd just asked him out to dinner. Again...

He stopped in the hallway, not wanting to face the confrontation he was sure to have with Kayashima when he got back; he always knew just what to say to make Nakatsu break down. Sometimes it was what he needed, sometimes it just hurt to much to hear. As he continued walking, he tried not to cry, remembering his painful encounter with Mizuki just earlier.

_Nakatsu couldn't remember a time when he'd be in a better mood. The school had just informed him that the player that had taken his position on the soccer team had been expelled. He knew there was something up with that guy! He'd said it from the very beginning and he though no one was listening. Apparently they were and he had just taken back his rank. He just had to celebrate and who better with than his best friend?_

_It didn't take long to find him and when he did, ran up to Mizuki, excited as ever, and brought him into a huge hug, lifting the much smaller boy off of the ground. When a quick "hey, Nakatsu" was the only response he got, he let the other boy down, determined to get a 'date' out of him before he could scamper off to hang out with Sano._

_"So, Mizuki! I've got big news to celebrate over dinner and you're coming with me!" He grabbed Mizuki's arm and began to drag him away towards their favourite restaurant, when Mizuki suddenly pulled back against him._

_"No, Nakatsu! I don't want to go with you!" Mizuki pulled out of Nakatsu's grip. "Not even for a celebration dinner, not now, not ever! We're just friends and it's going to stay that way, so just get over it already!"_

By the time Mizuki was done, he'd looked like he was going to cry. Before Nakatsu could react, he'd run away. Nakatsu had decided that obviously something had happened to make him snap like that. He definitely wouldn't say those things normally! He's never taken such a harsh tone with anyone, no matter what they'd done. Of course he wouldn't tell Nakatsu what was wrong, but he believed in him. He must have a good reason... Right?

He tried to reassure himself that Mizuki didn't really mean those things, he was just having a hard time dealing with the thought of being gay, like he had. As he was making up reasons, he had finished his walk back to his room. He stopped outside the door, hand on the knob, wondering to himself "Why am I so nervous about seeing Kayashima after this? If anyone, he's the best person to give me advice."

Trying to act casual, he opened the door and began to yell his usual "Kayashima, I'm back!" only to be cut short at the sight on Kayashima hunched over the edge of Nakatsu's lower-level bed[1, breathing quite heavily. He ran over quickly, grabbing Kayashima by the shoulder, to see what was wrong. Maybe one of the St. Blossom girls had put in another Brittany Spears CD and he could sense it all the way from here.. That usually made him pretty sick.

"Kayashima, what's wrong? Should I go get Umeda?" Kayashima didn't respond, he only looked up pleadingly at Nakatsu, his face was enough to surpass even Nakatsu's famous visions. His hair was damp with sweat, clinging to his face; his eyes were barely open and his lips were only slightly parted, despite the fact that he seemed to be gasping for air. Never before had he taken the time to really look at Kayashima, but he began to realize what a beautiful roommate he's had all along.

Shaking off the impure thoughts that were sure to come from the situation, he lightly tapped his roommate's face, trying to get some sort of response from him. He responded by making a short series of pained faces and then threw his head into Nakatsu's chest to muffle his cries.

Just as Nakatsu was becoming seriously worried, he could feel Kayashima calming down. His breath was coming more regularly and his shaking and crying had almost completely ceased. He just sat there, confused, rubbing his roommate's back and hair, trying his best to comfort him, despite absolutely having no idea what was going on.

As he continued to pet Kayashima's hair he got the feeling that something wasn't right. His roommate had brought his hand up to Nakatsu's chest as if to push himself away, but he stayed where he was. He then slowly moved his head from resting on Nakatsu's chest to his shoulder, as he began to whisper in Nakatsu's ear.

"You're such a good friend, Nakatsu..." he whispered, lips barely touching Nakatsu's newly sensitive ear. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for all of your help..." His hand ghosted over Nakatsu's chest, feeling how quickly his friend's heart was beating. Nakatsu shivered at the combination of seemingly innocent touches from his friend, wondering if everything was really all right.

"Eh? Uh.. You don't really need to repay me or anything, you've helped me out a lot! I mean, that's what roommates are for, right? And friends.. We're friends too, aren't we? I mean, I always thought we were friends, but if you don't think so, well.." After he felt that his roommate had enough time to nervously blabber to himself, Kayashima brought his hand up to cover Nakatsu's lips, hushing him.

Nakatsu froze when he felt Kayashima's warm fingers caressing his lips. Now he was sure something was wrong.

_To be continued..._

[1 I like it better in the drama how they have beds upstairs and downstairs rather than bunk beds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Possession

**Rating: **NC-17

**Fandom: **Hanazakari to Kimitachi e

**Pairing: **Nakatsu Shuichi x Kayashima Taiki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything mentioned in this story! Just playing with someone else's toys.

**Note: **This is mostly manga, but I love the drama personalities so much, so if there's a little attitude or school/dorm layout swap, it's probably just that.

_Nakatsu froze when he felt Kayashima's warm fingers caressing his lips. Now he was sure something was wrong._

**Chapter 2**

Nakatsu was suddenly jolted back to reality when he felt something else against his lips. Something much softer and warmer than the hand that previously covered them.

No matter how nice it had felt, he had the undeniable sense that something about what he was feeling was wrong. It wasn't that he was kissing another boy, he'd come to terms with his sexuality long ago, when he fell in love with Mizuki. No, this was something different.. Something he couldn't place, and it worried him.

Overcome with unease and confusion, he broke the kiss, pulling himself backwards rather than pushing his obviously troubled friend away. He winced at the pain in his arm as he landed on his elbows harder than he'd intended. He didn't look up at Kayashima, instead he pretended to inspect his elbow for any injury. Kayashima knew as well as he did that it would be fine; They both knew that Nakatsu didn't look up at him simply because he was embarrassed.

Had Nakatsu looked up, he probably would have regretted it immediately. He would have seen Kayashima like he'd never seen him before: Hair tousled and skin flushed, looking like he was ready to devour him in an instant.

Nakatsu didn't have to see it, though; He could feel it. The piercing stare, the heat, the hunger.. He could feel it getting closer as Kayashima slinked his way forward, not stopping until he was much too close for comfort. He reached out slowly to grab Nakatsu's hand, pulling it forward and forcing the older boy to look up at him.

If looks could kill, he would certainly be dead by now, Nakatsu though as he looked into Kayashima's smouldering eyes. He shivered, unable to look away. "Kayashima.. What's going on? Why.." He didn't know how to finish, exactly. Why what? Why was Kayashima hurting earlier? Why was Kayashima coming onto him now?

Why didn't he stop it?

Why didn't he want it to stop?

He didn't want to think about those questions.

So many things were racing through his mind, he wondered what was going to happen next, and then after that.. What would happen if he kept letting this go? Part of him wanted to find out, another part of him was screaming at him to just get up and leave before things got that far. Nakatsu, always having been more braun than brains, ignored that small, rational part of himself.

He was brought back to reality as Kayashima pulled Nakatsu's hand closer to himself. He was really going to have to stop spacing out.. With Kayashima acting so oddly, god knows what could happen while he's not paying attention. Now that he was fully aware again (surely that won't last long), he simply stared questioningly at the younger boy, who was in turn, staring at the hand he held.

With his new-found predatory nature, Nakatsu was surprised when Kayashima began to lay gentle kisses on his palm. He sighed; it was so tender, much more like something the normal Kayashima would do. It was nice. His heart began to flutter as the light kisses became bolder, finding their way past his wrist, along his forearm.

He didn't know what had come over him.. When Kayashima's lips had reached his elbow, his hand was practically resting on Kayashima's shoulder, so he took advantage of the placement and wrapped it around the back of Kayashima's neck, curling his fingers through the damp hair. He gently eased Kayashima's head up to look directly at him.

When their eyes met once again, Nakatsu didn't see the hungry, dominating Kayashima he'd only begun to get used to. Instead, the enchanting amethyst eyes he was looking into were full of the same confusion and doubt that his own eyes had held only moments ago.

"Nakatsu?" It was barely a whisper. Had they not been so close, he was certain that it would have gone unheard.

Nakatsu leaned in, eyes beginning to close in spite of himself. "Yes?" He also barely managed an audible response.

"What are you doing?" Kayashima questioned, all signs of his previous, eager self missing. He sounded as if he'd just asked what was for lunch.

Nakatasu pulled back, suddenly all too aware of his actions. He'd felt like a kid that had been caught getting into the cookie jar. Pulling his hand back, he tried to distance himself from his friend, finding it to not be such an easy task. Kayashima's left knee was on top of his thigh and he still had a firm grip on Nakatsu's shirt.

"I um.. You just- And I.." He stuttered, more and more embarassed by the second. He was about to kiss Kayashima. Sure, Kayashima had kissed him breifly earlier, but it was slightly different when he was the one initiating it.

Kayashima, an expert in ignoring Nakatsu's ramblings, looked down at their placement as Nakatsu had struggled to get away, and noticed that he'd seemed to be the one that was 'doing' not Nakatsu. As he realized what had just occured, a quiet 'oh' was all he managed to come up with, but it was enough to silence Nakatsu's babbling. He started to pull himself away, detangling himself from Nakatsu's close embrace.

Nakatsu wasn't sure whether or not he should offer a helping hand or not. He'd felt guilty for what had happened, even though he knew it was as much Kayashima's fault as his, and he didn't want to make things worse. However, when he noticed his friend having some difficulties, he pushed his feelings aside and stood up, helping Kayashima along.

"Thanks.." Kayashima leaned against Nakatsu for the stability that he so deseperately needed. He could hardly think straight anymore, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Kayashima, what just happened?" He easily supported the smaller boy. He didn't want to move. He blamed it on Kayashima, that he needed to get his balance back, that he needed Nakatsu's support. He didn't want to admit that it was because he didn't want to let him go just yet.

Kayashima mumbled something into his chest, the grip loosening on the shirt he was clinging to, his weight becoming more apparent.

"Kayashima?"

"..."

He sighed, looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Readjusting himself, he slid an arm around Kayashima's knees and carefully moved over to his bed, not wanting to deal with the stairs to get Kayashima into his own bed.

Pulling the covers over Kayashima, he wiped the hair away from his face. He couldn't believe that Kayashima could go from smouldering to so innocent in a matter of minutes, but he wasn't about to complain. As confused as he was about what had happened, there was no denying that he'd liked kissing Kayashima.

With that thought, he leaned in, closing the gap between himself and his friend. It wasn't a bold kiss, it was barely even a kiss at all, but it still sent a small shiver down Nakatsu's spine. He would definitely be back later for answers, he thought as he left his roommate to sleep.

_To be continued..._


End file.
